


a hazy shade of winter

by genki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki/pseuds/genki
Summary: Dia and Kanan's relationship throughout the seasons.





	a hazy shade of winter

**i. spring**

Spring is the season of new beginnings, of regrowth. Spring marks the end of the bitter winter cold, the depressing weathers. Spring is the season Dia can visit the local park with Kanan, a park filled with people, and fall into her arms with no sense of embarrassment, because that’s just how happy and in love spring makes her feel.

And Dia can feel happiness fill all of her senses. Happiness smells like Kanan’s perfume, it looks like Kanan’s smile, it sounds like her laugh, it feels like Kanan’s hands on her waist, it tastes like the chewing-gum induced minty taste of Kanan’s mouth as it presses against her own.

Dia has never been in a happier place in her life. Her days are filled with so much warmth and love that Dia is sure nothing could make her feel more ecstatic than she already feels.

“I love you, Dia,” Kanan whispers into her ear.

Well, one thing could.

* * *

**ii. summer**

Summer is the season of youth. Summer is the season of rebellion, of shedding clothes and skinny dipping at the beach at night.

“Are you scared?” Kanan murmurs against her lips. Despite the cold water of the ocean, Kanan’s bare body presses hot against her own.

“Not really.” Dia smirks. “I could just use you to shield myself.”

“Would you really? Would you get me into trouble like that?” Kanan asks, matching her teasing smile, running a hand up and down her naked back and making Dia shiver.

“I might get you into a different kind of trouble entirely if you don’t stop feeling me up like that,” Dia says with a meaningful grin.

Kanan laughs before quieting down, looking absolutely ethereal under the moonlight. She looks at Dia with unadulterated adoration, but also with concern.

“Are you really okay with us being out here like this tonight? I know you’re not really the ‘problem child’ type.”

Dia averts her gaze from Kanan, unable to stop her mouth from speaking but also unable to not recognize the cheesiness of her own words.

“If it’s with you, I think I’m okay with anything.”

* * *

**iii. autumn**

Autumn is the season of maturity. Maturity doesn’t always have to mean a person growing out of their childish habits. Maturity can also mark the time some things reach their full potential, and begin to crumble.

“I _told_ you it was important!” Dia yells, and it’s accentuated by her slamming their car door shut. “I told you how crucial it was that you be there, and you showed up an _hour_ late!”

“I said I was sorry, Dia! What more do you _want_?” Kanan yells back, following her girlfriend to the front door of their home.

“I want you to take me a little more seriously! Today was the day my father reopened our restaurant after all of its refurbishments, and you know how much this meant to him! To _me_!” Dia shouts shakily, tears pooling in her eyes. “And you completely missed the ceremony! You missed my speech, the ribbon being cut--- _everything_!”

“I take you _plenty_ seriously! I had to close down the diving shop, drive here, change into the fancy tux you picked out for me, and then drive back to your restaurant. Of course I was a little late!”

“... You were too late, Kanan.”

“Dia---”

“Listen to me.” Dia takes a deep breath and looks down. “All we do lately is fight. I think you take me for granted, you argue that you don’t, we make up and then it’s just a repeat of everything. What are we even trying to _do_ here?”

“I’m trying to make us work, but you either want to fight or run away.” Kanan says, barely audible.

“This is exactly what I mean.” Dia says through grit teeth. “Even if I am running away, I know that this is the right thing to do.”

When Kanan doesn’t say anything, Dia says everything for her.

“I think... I think we should break up.”

* * *

**iv. winter**

Winter is the season of death. It has a feeling of sadness, and there is no good weather to alleviate it. There is no sunlight, or warmth, or Kanan, to make the winters seem like a happy time.

Everyday is the same, everyday has no meaning. She goes to university, comes back, studies, falls asleep. She has shut herself off from everyone a long time ago, even Ruby. It’s been two months since their breakup, but she still wonders where Kanan is, if she’s okay, if she still loves her.

Winter is the season of death, and Dia realizes that something inside of her had died the moment she let Kanan walk away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> u know that feeling where u know u've written something mildly decent yet u still fear people r gonna hate it? this is my mood as i click the post button for this fic


End file.
